Le souffle chaud de la vengeance
by Maman bouba
Summary: Les pensées du lieutenant Hawkeye au moment où elle tient en joue le colonel Mustang.  au moment du chapitre 95 du tome 23.


**Titre**: Le souffle chaud de la vengeance.

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance /aventure.

**Couples**: Roy Mustang/ Riza Hawkeye

**Disclaimer**: les personnages FMA ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa…

**Résumé**: juste les pensées de Riza lorsqu'elle se retrouve à mettre en joue le colonel Mustangs dans le chapitre 95 (tome 23).

Le souffle chaud de la vengeance.

Nous sommes trois à t'entourer. Edward, Scar et moi. Tu hurles sur le Fullmétal alchemist qu'il te rende la chose qu'il tient dans sa main, la fureur te consume et tu es prêt à lui faire du mal, juste pour venger ton meilleur ami, Maes Hugues. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je le comprends. Comment réagirais je si je te perdais ? Que ferais je si je retrouvais ton meurtrier ? Il y a de fortes chances que je le tue. Mais il y a aussi de forte chance que ce soit moi qui t'ais tué…

Edward te hurle de te calmer, te préviens que la colère et la haine ne doivent pas te consumer si tu veux atteindre ton rêve. Je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est pourquoi je te tiens à porter de tire depuis tout à l'heure.

Je me rappelle du jour de l'enterrement de mon père. J'étais seule, abandonnée, mais tu étais la. Je t'ai confié le secret de l'alchimie des flammes, je savais que de cette manière nous serions toujours liés. Tu es parti à l'armée et j'ai su que je te suivrais pour te retrouver. De fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvée sous tes ordres, afin de surveiller tes arrières mais aussi de pouvoir te tuer si tu dérapais, comme aujourd'hui. La colère et la haine déforme tes traits et je sais que si tu tues l'homonculus ce soir, tu ne seras plus jamais Roy Mustang, que ton rêve ne se réalisera pas et que j'aurais échoué.

C'est au tour de Scar de parler. Je continue à les écouter tout en d'observant. Il ne se mettra pas sur ton chemin car il sait ce que signifie la haine et que même si la vengeance ne mène à rien, on ne peut pas arrêter un homme en colère. Mais il te donne un avertissement, il te prévient que tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière et que tu te transformeras en bête. Une bête de haine et de mort, comme il l'a été. Tu ne seras plus le Flame Alchemist mais juste un meurtrier, un meurtrier à la tête d'un pays.

A mon tour je prends la parole, je te dis que c'est à moi de le faire, à moi de me salir les mains pas à toi. Ça a toujours été mon boulot, de t'aider à atteindre ton rêve sans que tu te salisses trop les mains. Tu hurles à ton tour qu'il est enfin à ta porter que tu te dois de l'achever, de te venger… Je sais tout cela, je peux le comprendre mais… Mais je m'énerve à mon tour, la peur me broie les entrailles. Je te rappelle que tu as toujours agis pour le bien de tous mais que là, tu es dominé par la rancœur, que tu n'agis plus que par pur égoïsme. Je te supplie d'arrêter, de ne pas basculer, ma main tremble mais je sais que si tu ne changes pas d'avis, je tirerais. L'alchimie est faite pour aider les gens pas les tuer ou l'utiliser pour se venger. Je ne t'ai pas confié ce secret pour que tu l'utilises de cette façon.

Tu me poses alors une question, une question étrange où tu me tutoies pour la première fois. « Que feras tu après ? » me demandes tu. Alors je réfléchis… Même si je sais déjà la réponse. Je ne peux pas vivre seule, je n'aime pas la solitude, l'ayant trop vécu. Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi, plus que ma propre vie. J'ai décidé de faire partir de l'armée pour te retrouver, de te suivre partout pour ne jamais être seule et ne jamais laisser les autres te blesser. Je me souviens de ce qui c'est passé au même endroit avec l'autre homonculus, la fois où j'ai vraiment cru te perdre pour toujours, la fois où j'ai vraiment su que je t'aimais, la fois où la douleur m'a fait perdre la raison. Alors si je dois te tuer, je mourrais à mon tour. Je disparaîtrais de ce monde, emportant avec moi le secret de l'alchimie des flammes qui t'a consumé comme elle a consumé mon père. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je préfère être celle qui te tue que d'être témoin de ta déchéance. Ma voie tremble quand je te le dis, elle est chargée d'émotion et de tristesse. Mais tu dois bien t'en douté n'est ce pas ? Que je ne pourrais pas te survivre…

Tu tires une flamme dans un mur proche qui s'effondre. Tu sembles enfin revenir à la raison. Tu m'avoues que tu ne peux pas me perdre et cela me rends heureuse malgré la situation. Tu es enfin redevenu toi-même, je retrouve mon Roy Mustang. Tu te rends compte de ce qui a faillit se produire et de ce que tu m'as poussé à faire, tu sais que je l'aurais fait. Tu te retournes enfin vers moi et je vois que dans ton regard la haine à disparu pour faire place à une grande fatigue mais aussi à beaucoup de reconnaissance et un peu d'amour. C'est la première fois que je vois ça dans ton regard. Tu finis par t'effondrer et je m'effondre à coté de toi. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Je ne te tuerais pas encore cette fois, le soulagement m'envahit et je sais que tu céderas plus comme ça, je le sais, tu tiens trop à moi pour cela. Tu sais que cela nous détruirait.

_Bon voila, un texte qui m'es venu d'un coup ce matin, après avoir relu le tome23 ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fois la ce qu'a dit Riza m'a bouleversée mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'y penser et de relire la scène encore et encore. Si cela vous à plu ou non, laissez moi un review… Merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
